Your Playing with the Big Boys Now
by squishy the jellyfish
Summary: R&R! Ryoga returns to his adoptive family, That pretty much sums it up! OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS!
1. The Prodigal Son Returns

:: I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS, IT'S CHARACTERS OR STORY::

* * *

"_Find your grand dream"_

Ryoga needed to clear his head, he needed to go back home. He needed his family. Searching nonstop for something unknown was stupid; it was like cutting water with a sword. Ryoga inhaled deeply before gently knocking on the door, it was very unlike him to be this nervous, in fact he couldn't even remember when he was this nervous. He heard footsteps, heavy ones; it would be his father's.

The door opened. "Hello?"

Ryoga said nothing; actually he couldn't say anything at all. His mind clogged up and his stomach twisted at the sight of his old man again.

Nanjiroh jumped back from the door in surprise. "I-I can't believe it." He stuttered, "R-Ryoga!"

Rinko, who had been silently fixing dinner stopped abruptly and ran to the front door. "Ryoga?"

The teenager nodded his head, still glued to the same expression.

Nanjiroh smiled. "You finally came back to see your family, eh?"

Ryoga nodded.

Rinko grinned, "I always knew you would. Remember that we always love you no matter the circumstances."

"Come in, come in!" Nanjiroh said happily as he led his son inside. "Ryoma should be home soon."

Ryoga's heart skipped a beat. What if Ryoma was still angry at him from the previous events? What if Ryoma turned him into the police? What if he cried? Ryoga hadn't been taught the act of older brother much, apart from teasing and acknowledgement. He followed his father to the 'lounge room' and took a seat sitting opposite to where Nanjiroh sat.

"What have you been doing?" Nanjiroh asked, extremely curious.

Ryoga fiddled with his hands for a second before answering. "Playing tennis."

Nanjiroh blinked a few times out of confusion. "What do you mean? You couldn't have been playing tennis for years nonstop!"

Ryoga bit his lip. How could he tell his father the details of his matches? Just tell him? That would look very professional, 'Hey dad, guess what? I've been playing in illegal matches for the past few years, earning little income and gambling!' Great idea.

Then, as if on cue the front door opened.

"I'm home." Came the gruff welcoming as Ryoma set his sports bag on the floor and walked wearily into the kitchen to see his mother.

"Oi, Ryoma! Look who's here!" Nanjiroh called to his youngest son.

Even from a fair distance you could still make out Ryoma's sigh of annoyance. "Coming."

Nanjiroh grinned in pleasure, oh boy would it be great for Ryoma to see his big brother again! But, what if Ryoma disliked Ryoga for not being with his family for so long? What if they didn't get along? What if they cried? Nanjiroh gaped at the idea as he involuntarily made a distressed expression.

"Hi-" Ryoma paused, shocked at who he was saying hi to. "I-it's you."

Ryoga froze. _Chi-bi-su-ke. _

* * *

Okay I've begun writing again..yay!

I'm not sure what this fic will end up being...

I know!

Inform me of ideas for this fic and I'll choose what happens next from the most creative!

(I'll acknowledge you in the story, ne?)

Squish.


	2. The News is Revealed!

::I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS, IT'S CHARACTERS OR STORY::

**

* * *

**

**Ryoma's POV**

I couldn't believe it; there standing in the lounge room was Ryoga.

"Hey, Ryoma." Ryoga greeted quietly.

Wow, this was new, the guy obsessed with oranges called me by my name instead of 'chibisuke'. Damn I hate that name, "Hi."

I noticed dad fiddling with his hands. "S-so I better let you two boys get to know one another more." _'Coward.' _Dad got up quickly and went into the kitchen, "Rinko, do you want me to help you?"

'_Fool.'_

"How are you, chibisuke?"

Damn that fucking name, I condemn it to hell, HELL I SAY! "Fine." I replied flatly. "What are _you _doing here, Ryoga-san?"

"Ha?" Ryoga looked at me dumbly as he scratched his head. "Ryoga-san? Why do you call me that instead of Aniki?"

"Aniki is a title you haven't earned yet." I exclaimed coldly, turning to leave.

"Why are you being so mean to me? Remember chibisuke, _I _was the one who helped you and your friends escape." _'Damn it, he's going to hold that against me for the rest of my life.' _

I turned back to face Ryoga. "What do you want?"

Instead of grinning evilly the usual way he did, Ryoga's smile faded into a 'asking for forgiveness' one. "Listen chibisuke, I have to ask you something."

"What?" I asked.

"Will you allow me to stay here?"

'_WHAT?!' _After all the things he's done? Why would he ask me?

Ryoga laughed half-heartedly. "Its funny, you see I've got nowhere to go-"

"Why ask me?" I interrupted.

"I'm simply asking for your approval on the matter, chibisuke," _If he calls me that one more tim-, _"mum and dad have already agreed, but if you're uncomfortable with the idea, I'll leave."

'_Kuso…' _This was, nothing like the Ryoga I knew. "I guess its fine with me."

Ryoga still refused to meet my eye contact. "Thanks, a lot ototo."

'_No, Ryoma don't even THINK about__ giving in to him, he still hasn't proved himself yet.' _"It's okay."

"So, are you guys better acquainted?" Dad walked back into the room stealthily.

Ryoga smiled, "It seems that I can stay."

"Yes!" Dad is such an idiot sometimes. "Now I'll have a real opponent."

Ryoga chuckled.

"And I'm not an opponent?" I asked angrily.

"Don't feel bad or anything Ryoma, it's just that, I need a bit of competition that's all." Dad said happily, _'What a jerk, I've beaten Ryoga!'_

"Saa, I guess now's the time to tell you that I've given up tennis." Ryoga smiled.

"What?!" Dad yelled, and perhaps could have fainted after hearing Ryoga.

'_What the hell is__ Ryoga playing at?' _I frowned.

Ryoga grinned, "Like you said, I have to find my grand dream. And if I have to give up tennis to find it, I will."

Dad's mouth hung open in shock.

* * *

Okay, the second chapter is up! 

Tell me what you think as always ; )


	3. A Promise Made

::I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS, IT'S CHARACTERS OR STORY::

* * *

"This, is your room." Ryoma pointed to the door opposite his room. 

"Ah." Ryoga said before letting himself in the bedroom.

"Bye." Ryoma said gruffly as he went back downstairs.

"Oi, Ryoma! Did Ryoga tell you why he quit?" Nanjiroh asked hastily, as he followed his son to the front door.

"Yadda, I'm afraid you'll have to ask him yourself." Ryoma replied, slipping on his runners and picking up his sports bag.

"Oi, oi where are you going?" Nanjiroh asked, frowning.

"Just out to practice." Ryoma opened the door, bag in hand and cap securely lodged on his head. "Ja."

"Ja." Nanjiroh mimicked quietly before closing the door behind his son.

* * *

"Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai." Ryoma said proudly in the moonlight, he had probably missed dinner, but tennis was more…let's say; enjoyable. 

"Just don't get too cocky Echizen, remember, I'm going to win next time." Momo shrugged as he left the court. "Bye."

Ryoma nodded. "Bye."

As Ryoma packed up his tennis gear, a deep raspy voice immersed from behind him.

"Nice game, boy. You look rather cute on court, perhaps you're cute off too?"

Ryoma froze, he slowly turned around but was immediately met by a rather ugly face. "What the hell are you-?"

Before Ryoma could finish his sentence, the man pushed his sports bag from his grasp and dragged him into the toilets nearby, holding his hand tightly over Ryoma's mouth incase anyone heard him. When the man had safely locked the door behind him, he pinned Ryoma to the wall and began to take off his shorts.

"S-stop! P-please!" Ryoma yelled but was soon gagged by his own shorts being stuffed in his mouth.

"Be quiet." The man ordered.

Ryoma restrained from yelling, but instead squirmed, attempting to rid himself of this bastard. Unfortunately his resistance was futile.

"Stop moving and it will hurt less!" The man stated, furiously trying to take his own undergarments off.

Ryoma's eyes filled with tears when the realization that nobody would help him shattered across his mind, but as soon as the man's member rubbed against him Ryoma felt anger rise within him. He spat out the fabric that for a while now, lined his mouth and screamed in a desperate last attempt to be free.

The man frowned immensely, smacking Ryoma in the head.

Tears poured down Ryoma's face, this time he knew for sure he wouldn't get away, and this time, the man would get his way with him.

Suddenly, a loud crash from the door stopped the man from going ahead with his plan. "What the?"

A younger man Ryoma couldn't make out, barged in and freed him of the man. Ryoma fell to the ground crying as he watched his savior beat up the criminal who nearly took away his childhood. After the young man was done he bent down to help Ryoma up.

"Thank you, for helping me." Ryoma said as he rubbed his eyes. He blushed extremely when he remembered that he wasn't wearing his shorts anymore.

"Here." The young man gave him something of black fabric.

Ryoma acknowledged him quickly before he rushed to put his shorts back on. He glanced back up to the young man and gasped.

"Are you okay?" He asked worryingly.

Ryoma's eyes widened. "R-Ryoga," he exclaimed, "How did you know I was here?"

"That doesn't matter. Now, how are you feeling?" Ryoga scanned his brothers up and down to see if there were any external injuries.

Ryoma nodded slightly. "The man, he, um, he didn't get very far."

Ryoga looked back over to the man who was lying on the floor, "That bastard will pay for what he did, ototo."

Ryoma hid further beneath his cap. "Thank you, for saving me."

Ryoga looked back at Ryoma, smiling comfortingly. "That's what an Aniki does, right?"

Ryoma stared at his brother as more tears trickled down his cheeks. Ryoga, seeing his brother's obvious distress pulled him into a hug. "No-one, will **ever **harm you again."

Ryoma leant deeper into his brother's chest as he began to cry more openly.

"Not as long as I'm here." Ryoga said as he tightened his arms around the younger teenager.

"Don't leave." Ryoma pleaded, "Please don't!" He cried, clutching onto his brother's shirt desperately. "Please, don't ever leave me."

Ryoga looked at Ryoma lovingly. "I won't." Ryoga stroked his brother's black-green hair. "I promise…"

* * *

Okay, this chapter is done. 

I wasn't quite sure what to rate this, so tell me what the rating should be.

Comments and reviews greatly appreciated!


	4. Unlikely Expectations

::I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS, IT'S CHARACTERS OR STORY::

* * *

Ryoga flipped his mobile shut, before looking back at his brother who was clinging to him. "The police are on their way, it won't be long til' this guy," he cast his eyes downward at the figure underneath him, "Will be arrested." 

Ryoma remained silent, nodding his head slightly. He gasped suddenly as the criminal shifted from underneath his and Ryoga's bodies.

"Get off me, you bastards." The man ordered, making Ryoga grin.

"Mada mada daze, asshole." Ryoga retorted.

The man attempted to get up, but failed as Ryoga relaxed all of his weight onto the criminal's back.

Ryoma took this time to question his brother, "Ryoga?" His voice was small and frail. "How did you get here?"

Ryoga turned his gaze away from his brother. "To be honest, I don't know." He began to chuckle huskily, "It sounds stupid, but when you left, a feeling of dread came over me. It made me follow you. I don't know, maybe it's a paternal trait I got from dad."

"From dad?" Ryoma asked, staring intently at his brother.

Ryoga looked back over to Ryoma. "Uhuh."

"Where the hell did you take me?" The man's raspy voice frightened Ryoma.

Ryoga held fast to his brother, trying to calm him. "I just dragged you out of the toilets so the police can find us, and _arrest _you."

The man wiggled. "You've got moxie, but don't think for one second that that makes you any less of a pain in the ass."

Ryoga grinned, setting more weight upon the man.

"Ah!" The man yelled in agony.

"Woops, that was my fault." Ryoga admitted earnestly, still holding a smile on his face.

The sound of the police sirens made the criminal squirm even more.

"It's over, and you're going to pay for what you did!" Ryoga frowned at him.

The policeman got out of his car and ran up to where Ryoga and Ryoma were sitting on the criminal. "Oi oi! What's going on?"

Ryoga smiled, closing his eyes briefly. "Taking out the trash."

The policeman took one look at the situation and gasped in confusion. "What happened?"

Ryoma tensed.

Ryoga, sensing his brother's discomfort answered for him. "This guy here, tried to rape my ototo."

The policeman signaled to his partner to come over. "We'll have to take your ototo to the hospital to be examined."

Ryoga nodded, laying his free hand softly on top of his brother's head.

"Were there any witnesses?" The policewoman asked as she arrived.

"Get off me!" The forgotten man shouted angrily.

"Alright, okay." The policeman helped Ryoga and Ryoma up and quickly cuffed the man. "Jill, I'll take this guy to the car and call for someone to take you guys to the hospital."

The policewoman named Jill nodded, and watched as her partner drove off with the man. "Okay, what are your names?"

Ryoma stayed quiet, still holding onto his brother tightly.

Ryoga glanced at Ryoma, and then turned his attention to Jill. "My ototo is called Echizen Ryoma and my name is Echizen Ryoga."

The woman wrote their names on her pad she had pulled out from her pocket, along with her pen. "Okay, Ryoma? Were there any witnesses?"

Ryoma looked at Jill, in Ryoga's opinion, Ryoma looked quite angelic and innocent. "Um…" Ryoma started quietly, "Ryoga helped me. Apart from that, I don't think anyone saw him grab me."

"Okay." Jill continued writing evidence on her notepad, after; she quickly put her utensils back into her pocket. "Alright, backup should be here soon to drive us to the Tokyo Hospital. If there's anyone you need to contact, you can do that now."

Ryoga nodded, accepting the offer. He took out his mobile, "Ryoma, I'm going to call mum and dad."

Ryoma inclined his head, determined to hide his face under his hat again.

Ryoga typed in the home phone number and held the mobile up to his ear.

"_Hello, Nanjiroh speaking."_

Ryoga exhaled in relief, "Dad, I need you to meet me at the Tokyo Hospital in about fifteen to twenty minutes, if you can't find me, call me." Ryoga explained quickly before hanging up. "Okay Ryoma, dad will meet us there later."

Ryoma nodded.

"Boys, the car's here." Jill informed them as she begun walking.

Ryoga followed, Ryoma still clutching onto him.

* * *

"You smell of oranges…" Ryoma said as he and Ryoga walked into the entrance of the hospital. 

Ryoga smiled at the comment, now aware of the fact that while his brother had been holding onto him, Ryoma had also been inhaling his scent.

"Hello, Ryoma is it?" A nurse rushed up to the two boys.

"Yes." Ryoma answered bluntly.

The nurse smiled kindly. "Don't worry; you're in good hands now. First we have to do a pelvic examination, is that okay?"

Ryoma frowned, slightly agitated. "He didn't get far though."

The nurse looked at the boy solemnly, "I'm sorry Ryoma-san, but its protocol. You see, some victims lie because the criminal has threatened them to some extent, or other victims lie to hide the 'shame'. But there's no shame in it at all."

"Ototo, please do it." Ryoga asked, a glint of worry in his eyes as he looked deep within his brother's golden ones.

"You can take someone in with you. Maybe your father? Mother?" The nurse reasoned.

Ryoma clung tighter onto Ryoga, shaking his head at the options. He then looked up at his brother, "Aniki?"

The nurse was slightly amazed, "O-of course, as long as you're comfortable. I'll just prepare the room and we'll begin."

Ryoma watched the woman leave.

Ryoga turned his attention back onto Ryoma. "Ototo, why did you want me?"

Ryoma pulled on the fabric of Ryoga's shirt harder. "Because I feel safe…"

Ryoga blinked a few times out of shock, and then smiled warmly at his brother.

* * *

Chapter Four's done! 

Yay, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated as always


	5. Sudden Positions

::I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS, IT'S CHARACTERS OR STORY::

**

* * *

**

**Ryoga's POV**

I didn't dare let my eyes wander for a second.

"This may feel uncomfortable, Ryoma." The nurse said as she popped her head up from the cloth over Ryoma's lower body.

Ryoma nodded, closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

I reached my hand over to his forehead and rubbed it gently with my thumb as a desperate attempt to soothe him. _'Hmm, I could do with an orange right now…' _I lifted my hand away from his head and was about to lay it back in my lap, when out of nowhere, Ryoma grabbed it. I figured quickly that the nurse had begun the uncomfortable part of the examination, so I let him clinch my arm for a while. A few seconds later, the nurse somewhat finished, and got up.

"All finished Ryoma. We'll have the test results back later, so you can probably go home now." The nurse exclaimed.

Then, my mobile rang. "Sorry." I mumbled as I took it out and answered the call, "Hello?"

"_Ryoga, where are you? What happened? I'm at the reception desk with your mother."_

I sighed, flipped the phone shut, and went to the reception right near the examination room. I found dad, yelling at his phone as if it were me.

"Ryoga? Why did you hang up? Ryoga! Where are yo-?"

I tapped him on the shoulder. "Dad, I'm here."

Dad laughed awkwardly. "I knew that, I just well, I um…"

"Ryoga what happened?" Rinko cut in.

Dad suddenly looked behind me. "Hey Ryoma."

I turned around, and sure enough there he was (fully clothed of course by now).

"Oh Ryoma! Are you alright?" Mum fussed. "What happened?"

"I'm fine." Ryoma said softly.

I swallowed hard; dad's reaction to this may be to kill the guy responsible. "Ryoma, do you want me to tell them?"

He nodded slowly.

I hesitated. "Ryoma was, nearly raped."

"What?!" Mum yelled as she pulled Ryoma to her.

Dad wasn't showing much emotion, but that was how I knew that he was extremely enraged, perhaps a volcano just before it's about to erupt. "Right, who did it?" (Ten seconds until eruption).

"He was arrested." I replied calmly (seven, six, five). "But I'm not sure who did it."

Three, two, one…

"I WANT TO KNOW THE NAME OF THIS GUY SO HE WON'T LIVE TIL' THE NEXT SUNRISE!"

"Nanjiroh, please quiet down." Mum pleaded, still hugging Ryoma tightly.

"QUIET DOWN? WHEN THIS MENACE IS STILL BREATHING? I DON'T THINK SO!"

Ryoma, obviously not liking the fact we were talking about him, broke free of mum's grasp and stood next to me. "Dad?"

"OH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM-"

"Enough!" I shouted, letting all my anger ooze out of me. "Yelling out pointless crap like that isn't going to help the matter, it will only discomfort Ryoma and make you a very unlikable character!"

Dad immediately simmered down. "I, uh. Sorry…"

I softened my expression.

"If you don't mind, I want to go home." Ryoma said.

Mum nodded, approving the demand. "I think we all should go home and have some rest."

"Ah." I agreed, slightly ashamed of my sudden outburst.

Dad didn't respond, making me feel all the more awkward.

* * *

Chapter 5 is now finished.

YAY!


	6. The First Cut is The Deepest

::I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS, IT'S CHARACTERS OR STORY::

* * *

Ryoga closed his eyes and sighed, his father had been quiet the entire night after he had yelled at him. Ryoga rolled over in his bed lazily so that he was facing the window, a soft creak from the door made Ryoga jump. "Who's there?" Ryoga demanded, but instead of being on the receiving end of an answer, a small recognizable body climbed into his bed. "Ryoma?" 

Ryoma grunted as he curled up like a kitten beside his brother.

Ryoga grinned, "Finally warming up to your Aniki?"

"Tell anyone, and I'll punch my Aniki…" Ryoma warned.

Ryoga's grin widened. "Back to your usual self eh? But then again, maybe your not."

"Huh?" Ryoma frowned, instantly knowing his brother was up to something.

"If you were, you wouldn't have got into bed with me." Ryoga explained rather bluntly for his expression.

"When you put it that way…" Ryoma uncurled himself and got out of the bed.

Ryoga laughed, sensing Ryoma blushing.

Ryoma was indeed blushing as he went out of the room. "Ja, kusotare…"

Ryoga only giggled more as Ryoma closed the door.

* * *

Ryoma bung his hand against the bathroom door. "Hurry up Ryoga! You've taken half the morning to wash your fucking hands!" 

Ryoga ceased from his activity and cleaned up the mess he had made (no, not that kind of mess, get your minds out of the gutter…_sigh_). He opened the door suddenly, and two seconds later Ryoga had Ryoma on top of him. "Ryoma, ow! Get off my arm!"

Ryoma obeyed obliviously.

Ryoga held his arms to his chest tightly for a moment, before realizing what he was doing, he quickly swung them back by his sides.

"Ah, Aniki! Don't open the door like that." It appeared as though Ryoma had gone to lean on the door when Ryoga opened it.

"You fell on me." Ryoga stated got his brother back upright again.

Ryoma exhaled angrily. "Why were you in there so long anyway?"

Ryoga frowned, "Nothing." He said as he brushed past his brother, "So are you playing tennis today chibisuke?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

Ryoga's grin returned. "I think I'll go and watch."

"Whatever…" Ryoma said gruffly as he went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Ryoga smiled, not noticing when he absentmindedly gripped his arm.

* * *

"Go Momoko!" Ryoga yelled from the side lines. 

Momo looked up and pouted, "It's Momo!"

"Whatever!" Ryoga called back.

"Ah jeez Echizen, does your brother suffer from short term memory loss or something?" Momo asked Ryoma, who was on the other side of the court.

Ryoma didn't reply.

"Go Momotaro!" Ryoga's annoying voice shouted.

Momo turned around to face him. "I told you, it's Momo!"

Ryoma rolled his eyes and walked off the court. "Bye Momo." He said softly as he picked up his sports bag and wedged his racquet inside. "Ryoga, stop fighting with Momo-senpai."

"Sorry Momoshito!" Ryoga apologized as he ran over to his brother.

Momo frowned immensely. "It is MOMO!"

Ryoga waved goodbye as he followed Ryoma to the footpath.

"Must you torment my senpai?" Ryoma asked as they turned the corner.

Ryoga grinned, "Isn't that cute? You still call him senpai!" He latched onto his brother and gave him a 'Kikumaru-Hug'. "Baby, baby! You're such a baby!"

Ryoma's eye twitched. "Get off me…"

Ryoga at once let go, but then snatched Ryoma's cap, lodged it on his own, then ruffled the boy's hair. "Mada mada daze, chibisuke."

Ryoma countered his brother by twisting his arm behind his back. "Give me back my hat, Ryoga."

"Ow, ow!" Ryoga howled, he took of the cap and waved it around above his brother's head. "Come and get it!"

Ryoma smiled, twisted his brother's arm more and waited until Ryoga finally let go of his cap. "I win."

Ryoga chuckled.

Ryoma gasped in horror, when he had twisted Ryoga's arm more, a little bit of his jacket had curled upward, leaving his scar-infested skin exposed. Ryoma let go of his arm immediately after seeing the sight.

Ryoga, still unaware that Ryoma had just found out about his 'secret', laughed. He turned around slowly and noticed at once his brother's expression. "What-" _pant, _"is it chibisuke?"

"So that's why it hurt so much when I touched your arm before." Ryoma stared at his brother in shock.

Ryoga frowned in confusion. "Ha?" Then it hit him, and did it hit him _hard._ "Ryoma, I, uh, I accidentally fell down a tree, you see I was trying to get an orange, when I kind of slipped…"

Ryoma snatched Ryoga's arm and pulled up both sleeves of his jacket, revealing innumerable amounts of long, short, rough, and clean cut scars. Some were new. "So this, was the result of falling off an orange tree?!" Ryoma frowned viciously into Ryoga's dark brown eyes. "How could you do this to yourself?!"

Ryoga stared at his brother, eyes wide in distress. _'What now?'_ He swallowed thickly.

* * *

Okay, tell me what you think of Chapter 6! 

Good plot? Bad plot?


	7. About to Break

::I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS, IT'S CHARACTERS OR STORY::

**Listen to 'Walk Away' by Christina Aguilera when you read this chapter, if you don't own it go onto YouTube and you can listen to it there. **

* * *

Ryoma let go of his brother's arm, "Why? Tell me the truth; you know I'd do that for you." 

"Why do you care?" Ryoga snapped.

Ryoma's frown deepened. "I care, because you're my brother."

Ryoga laughed. "That's funny, because last time I checked; 'brother' was a name I had yet to earn!"

Ryoma glared at his brother. "That's not fair."

Ryoga huffed.

"What were you doing so long in the bathroom, huh? Slicing and dicing your wrists?!"

Ryoga frowned. "Whatever! You're just a bratty little kid with social issues."

Ryoma bit his lip.

Ryoga, at once realizing what he just said turned to face his brother. "Ryoma I, I'm sorry, it's, I-"

"You're right." Ryoma said bluntly. "I am a brat-with social issues."

Ryoga stared at Ryoma in horror. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry."

"You, on the other hand, are slitting your wrists. I guess we both have problems." Ryoma smiled.

Ryoga was stunned. "Ryoma, are you okay?"

"Okay? Why wouldn't I be?" Ryoma clenched his fists, immediately ridding himself of his smile. "I have a suicidal brother, and I'm antisocial. I feel fine!"

Ryoga frowned in dismay.

Ryoma gritted his teeth before punching his brother in the stomach. "How could you do that? What about mum and dad? What about your life? What about me?!"

Ryoga stumbled backwards from the sudden assault, but he didn't restrain his brother, nor did he defend himself.

"Why?!" Ryoma hit his brother in the face. "How could you?" He aimed for his chest. "Ryoga, answer me!"

Ryoga bit his lip.

"How could you do this to me?" Ryoma ceased his attack and pushed his forehead up against his brother's chest _'Why can't I stop crying?'_ "How could you do this?"

Ryoga, seeing Ryoma's tears slowly drenching his shirt exhaled. "Ryoma, I-" he decided against giving an excuse and wrapped his arms around his brother; a single tear ran down Ryoga's cheek. "I love you…"

* * *

Okay, I think I'm satisfied with this chapter now...thankgod_ phew!_

If you're not satisfied with it please tell me!!!

P.M ME WHAT PAIRING YOU WANT SO I CAN CHOOSE

Squishy.


	8. Living a Lie

::I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS, IT'S CHARACTERS OR STORY::

* * *

Tezuka dropped his shopping bags. _Thud!_

Ryoga looked up from his embrace and gasped.

"E-Echizen?" Tezuka stared at the two brothers in their loving hug.

Ryoma turned around slowly, still locked in between his brother's arms and body. "Buchou…"

Tezuka's eyes were abnormally wide, "I, uh need to um, go. See you at practice…"

Ryoma squirmed slightly, "Okay."

Tezuka nodded, picked up his bag and walked at top speed down the path.

"Oh crap…" Ryoma muttered worryingly as he watched the stoic man in glasses disappear slowly from sight. "This, can't be good…"

"Huh?" Ryoga scratched his head. "Oh…" He laughed, "This should be interesting, your buchou thinks we're an item."

Ryoma broke away from his brother and frowned. "This doesn't change the subject."

Ryoga sighed in defeat. _'This feels strange…This feeling that's coming over me.'_

Ryoma looked at his feet. "Please, tell me you'll stop inflicting damage on yourself."

Ryoga gazed at his brother in disbelief. The strange feeling became more persistent. "Chibisu-"

"Tell me!" Ryoma felt him ache; the situation was tearing uncontrollably at his heart. "Tell me your reasons for doing it."

Ryoga inhaled nervously, the walls were caving in around him and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. "I, I don't know."

Ryoma glared at his brother fiercely. "You have to know why, stop throwing shit at me and tell me the truth!"

Ryoga hesitated. "After, the cruise ship incident, seeing you again pulled at my emotions, so much so, I realized how unreachable a family was for me…"

Ryoma bit his lip.

"I couldn't stop my suffering, doing what I did in the bathroom this morning relieved me, it gave me relaxation." Ryoga said softly. "You don't deserve a person like me…"

"What?" Ryoma asked gently.

"Don't you get it? I'm just a disappointment, a failure, a screw up!" Ryoga yelled abrasively. "Every step I take leads to another mistake."

Ryoma's breathing became uneven, making him more and more weak. "But you have our family…"

Ryoga smiled painfully. "I'm just a mess-up. I don't belong in your family."

"Yes you do!" Ryoma shouted. "You're my Aniki!"

Ryoga's smile lessened. "You don't need me." He began to walk to the front door of the house. "I'll leave in the morning…"

Ryoma stood glued to the spot he was in, staring blankly into the distance. _'It's my fault, I was the cause…'_

* * *

The darkness consumed the house. A lone figure inside disturbed the stillness, it moved about until it got to the front door, slowly the boy turned the knob and went outside. Back inside the house, another figure, a slightly taller one, traced the others' movements and followed.

* * *

"I was the cause…" Ryoma whispered to himself softly as he stared at the ocean, he had walked quite a way from his house. He wiped back a small tear that began to form in the corner of his eye, slowly, he advanced into the water, deeper and deeper until he couldn't stand up anymore.

* * *

Okay, as always tell me what you think! 

Oh yeah, I nearly forgot...

!!!!P.M ME FOR THE PAIRING TO BE RYOGAXRYOMA!!!!

I won't do the next chapter until I know what you people want, so...P.M me what paring **you** want! Okay?

Sadistic Squishy.


	9. In the Arms of an Angel RYOXRYO

::I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS, IT'S CHARACTERS OR STORY::

* * *

Ryoma ducked his head under the water, letting himself sink he allowed the late night current wash him farther away from the shore. He knew he would run out of air soon, but that was the idea. The real Ryoma wouldn't have been submitted to this, no way. The real Ryoma would have held his head up high in dignity, but this wasn't the real Ryoma, the new Ryoma was vulnerable, scared, childish and suicidal. The new Ryoma couldn't be convinced to stay the course. Closing his bright golden orbs slowly he tried to imagine death; unfortunately two hands brought him firmly back up to the surface. Faintly, Ryoma heard the deep and heavy breathing of the 'other', his soft murmuring of something incoherent, something inconceivable. A rather hard slap to Ryoma's right cheek re-entered him into the world of the living.

"Ryoma, Ryoma!"

Ryoma opened his eyes halfway, expecting the place he was in; hell, he closed his eyes once more.

"Damn it, wake up!" A familiar voice, strange, could've sworn it was-

Ryoma's eyes shot open in shock, the person had their mouth upon his, desperately forcing air into Ryoma. Ryoma pulled himself away, coughing violently.

"Oh, thank god." The person was identified as male by his voice.

Ryoma coughed some more and then stopped suddenly. Getting his bearings, Ryoma found he was on the shore, he stared at the man. Ryoma couldn't make him out. "Who-who are you?"

The man had collapsed beside the boy, panting. "Why did you do that?"

Ryoma's eyes widened, this guy sounded extremely familiar. "W-what?"

The man grabbed Ryoma by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Why?!"

Ryoma gasped, "R-Ryoga."

"You had everything, why do you want to throw it all away?" Ryoga frowned.

"I, it was, it was just all my fault!" Ryoma blurted out.

Ryoga looked at Ryoma questionably.

"It was my fault that you slit your wrists, it was my fault you ran away, and it was my fault that you got depressed!" Ryoma felt tears streaming down his slightly flushed face.

Ryoga stared at his brother in horror. "No." He said sternly. "It wasn't."

Ryoma began punching Ryoga weakly, but after only three assaults he crashed against his brother's chest, crying. "I'm sorry."

Ryoga was shocked, there was his younger brother leaning really close to him apologizing needlessly. "R-Ryoma…"

Ryoma sobbed quietly as he clenched his brother's shirt tightly. His sobbing eventually lessened, and his grip on Ryoga's shirt became no more then a soft embrace against his chest.

Ryoga's arms, still limp by his sides, began yearning for the touch of his brother, to slowly caress his face to tell him that everything was okay, to wrap around his waist and pull him closer, but no; Ryoga restrained himself, keeping his arms where they were.

Ryoma sniffed lightly before wrapping his arms around Ryoga's neck.

Ryoga gasped, he would never have thought that Ryoma would be the first to act, but the reality of the fact was that he did, and didn't stop.

"Aniki…" Ryoma whispered into Ryoga's ear before lifting himself gently upon his elder brother's lap.

'_Shit, why is he so…so…adorable?' _Ryoga stared at the boy's thin body, slowly working his way up from his small feet to his skinny waist, and then back up to his face, _'oh god' _his beautiful face, his golden eyes glistened in the moonlight. Ryoma pouted at just the right angle, giving off an incredibly adorable look, and oh, did he look so vulnerable and cute. _'Fuck Ryoga, get a grip, he's your little brother for god's-'_

**Lemon.**

Ryoma pressed his lips lightly against Ryoga's temple, completely silencingRyoga's thoughts and conscience. Ryoga's eyes widened for a moment before he closed them and wrapped his yearning arms around Ryoma's waist, bringing the two extremely close. Ryoma felt Ryoga's hot breath against his cheek and moaned slightly, slowly shifting his lips until they were pushed firmly against his brother's. Ryoga unintentionally tightened his hold on the boy as Ryoma plunged his tongue inside his mouth. Breathing unevenly, Ryoma locked his legs around Ryoga's waist, hugging them together, increasing the friction between their bodies. Ryoma moved his tongue around seductively in Ryoga's mouth before breaking free of the kiss.

"Ryoma, dame-" Ryoga moaned, feeling his younger brother's hands go under his shirt and caress his quivering skin.

"I love you…" Ryoma's voice trailed off as he planted another kiss on his brother and rubbed his hands against Ryoga's chest.

Ryoga was lost for words, one because his brother's mouth was encasing his own, and two, because his brother was the one making all the moves, and good ones at that.

Ryoma pushed Ryoga's shirt up above his head and quickly broke the kiss so that he could take it completely off. Ryoma then made his way down to Ryoga's shorts, quickly pulling them down to reveal his aroused member. Ryoma had now complete control over his brother as he kissed Ryoga again.

Ryoga moaned softly, then followed suit by removing his brother's clothes. Ryoma then ceased kissing and looked lustfully into his brother's eyes. "Do it…"

Ryoga took this as a command and immediately coated his fingers in his own spit and inserted one of them into his brother's entrance, a second, and then a third, all the time making massaging motions in order to brace Ryoma for his thrusts. Ryoma groaned in pain for a while, but then screamed in pain and pleasure when Ryoga thrusted in slowly, again and again. Ryoga's thrusts became increasingly pleasurable as he moved faster and deeper within Ryoma, getting more and more close to Ryoma's 'weak spot'. Ryoga and Ryoma moaned in pleasure while they rocked their bodies together, and finally, Ryoga hit it, Ryoma's 'spot'. Ryoga was very sure he had, for when he did Ryoma screamed out in ecstasy and dug his nails into Ryoga's back. Fortunately, the pleasure took a quick uprising as Ryoga **kept **hitting Ryoma's spot until they both reached their climaxes.

Sweaty and tired, Ryoga kissed his brother's head softly and dressed both of them lazily, but when Ryoma attempted to get up he collapsed. Ryoga picked his brother up in his arms without a complaint and whisked his brother back home, kissing until they reached the front door.

**End of Lemon.**

* * *

Okay, this is the alternate chapter for RyomaxRyoga.

Tell me what you think!


	10. In the Arms of an Angel NON RYOXRYO

::I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS, IT'S CHARACTERS OR STORY::

* * *

Ryoma ducked his head under the water, letting himself sink he allowed the late night current wash him farther away from the shore. He knew he would run out of air soon, but that was the idea. The real Ryoma wouldn't have been submitted to this, no way. The real Ryoma would have held his head up high in dignity, but this wasn't the real Ryoma, the new Ryoma was vulnerable, scared, childish and suicidal. The new Ryoma couldn't be convinced to stay the course. Closing his bright golden orbs slowly he tried to imagine death; unfortunately two hands brought him firmly back up to the surface. Faintly, Ryoma heard the deep and heavy breathing of the 'other', his soft murmuring of something incoherent, something inconceivable. A rather hard slap to Ryoma's right cheek re-entered him into the world of the living.

"Ryoma, Ryoma!"

Ryoma opened his eyes halfway, expecting the place he was in; hell, he closed his eyes once more.

"Damn it, wake up!" A familiar voice, strange, could've sworn it was-

Ryoma's eyes shot open in shock, the person had their mouth upon his, desperately forcing air into Ryoma. Ryoma pulled himself away, coughing violently.

"Oh, thank god." The person was identified as male by his voice.

Ryoma coughed some more and then stopped suddenly. Getting his bearings, Ryoma found he was on the shore, he stared at the man. Ryoma couldn't make him out. "Who-who are you?"

The man had collapsed beside the boy, panting. "Why did you do that?"

Ryoma's eyes widened, this guy sounded extremely familiar. "W-what?"

The man grabbed Ryoma by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Why?!"

Ryoma gasped, "R-Ryoga."

"You had everything, why do you want to throw it all away?" Ryoga frowned.

"I, it was, it was just all my fault!" Ryoma blurted out.

Ryoga looked at Ryoma questionably.

"It was my fault that you slit your wrists, it was my fault you ran away, and it was my fault that you got depressed!" Ryoma felt tears streaming down his slightly flushed face.

Ryoga stared at his brother in horror. "No." He said sternly. "It wasn't."

"Doshite?" Ryoma asked, eyes open in distress.

"My life was going downhill, you were not the cause. It was my fault that I burdened you…"

"That's what a family is for." Ryoma stated as he wiped away his tears.

Ryoga smiled. "Come on, let's go home."

Ryoma nodded and attempted to get up, but his legs buckled beneath him and he found himself back on the sand again.

Ryoga picked up his brother without complaint and begun to carry him. All the way home…

* * *

Okay, this is the other alternate chapter for those who want Ryoma and Ryoga to just have brotherly love.

Hope this works, tell me what you think of the idea and review!


	11. Worth Dying For! RYOXRYO

::I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS, IT'S CHARACTERS OR STORY::

* * *

Ryoga opened the door with one hand, while the other held close to Ryoma's sleeping form.

"Ryoga?"

He froze.

Nanjiroh came running over to the front door, Rinko in tow. "Where the hell have you two been? Ryoma! Are you okay?!"

Ryoga closed the door silently.

Rinko yawned, reaching her hand out to stroke her youngest son on the head she frowned. "Ryoga, what happened?"

"Chibisuke went out for a walk," Ryoga explained calmly, feeling Ryoma shift slightly. "I followed him."

"But that still doesn't explain why Ryoma is in this state." Nanjiroh stated.

"He was extremely tired when I came out of hiding, so I had to carry him home." Ryoga began advancing towards the stairs.

Nanjiroh sighed, "Okay, off to bed…"

Rinko eyed her sons carefully, watching them as Ryoga continued to carry Ryoma to his room.

Ryoga gently put Ryoma on his bed and lifted the quilt up to his neck; he then decided that his little brother looked like a kitten almost, with his constant purring and twitching. "Chibisuke…" Ryoga whispered, "You're so, cute."

Ryoma had seemed to have heard this, because he smiled briefly before returning to purring softly.

Ryoga smiled lightly as he went back out into the hall-way.

* * *

Ryoga store off blankly into the distance, thoughts of the previous night filled his head.

"So why are you leaving early today Echizen?" Oishi asked as he returned the ball back to the said boy.

"It's nothing." Ryoma said bluntly as he received the ball and hit it back to Oishi's side of the court.

"Course not…" Momo said sarcastically from the court beside Ryoma. "Now really Echizen, you even passed on my offer to go and get a hamburger with me! What's going on?"

Ryoma grunted, returning the ball with more force. "None of your business…"

"Jeez Ryoma, you're so secretive," Momo said.

"He can choose not to say anything Momo." Oishi exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he should at least tell _me_."

The ball bounced out of the court and into the net.

"Hey, Echizen! Where are you going?" Momo called to the boy who had clearly given up.

"Away, from you…" Ryoma said as he walked off the court towards his brother who was sitting on a nearby bench.

Ryoga looked up from his trance "Ready to go Chibisuke?"

"Ah." He replied, packing up his equipment.

"The test results came back yesterday; mum and dad didn't want you to know until the court case today."

"What? Why didn't they tell me then?" Ryoma said angrily as he picked up his sport bag.

"They just thought that it would be of no use to you, since they came back negative." Ryoga got up and store blankly into the distance, again.

Ryoma grunted and grabbed his brother's arm, pulling him towards the footpath impatiently. "Where were they picking us up?"

Ryoga shrugged, "Dad just said to meet them out the front of the school."

Ryoma didn't reply.

"Ryoma, are you okay? You know, about the court case?" Ryoga asked suddenly, as if sensing his brother's unease.

"I, uh, I'm fine. Don't worry." Ryoma answered quickly.

Ryoga sighed. "Ryoma, tell me if you feel any distress, please?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes, turned to face Ryoga, put both arms either side of his brother's shoulders and kissed him roughly. After breaking off the kiss Ryoma pulled away from his brother and turned to face the road again.

"I know exactly why you did that, Chibisuke. And don't you think for one damn second that this changes the subject, you can't distract me with a kiss like some dirty pervert." Ryoga frowned, still glazing his eyes over his younger brother.

"Che, whatever…"

Something snapped in Ryoga instantly, as he heard his brother's words. He grabbed onto Ryoma's shirt collar harshly and heaved him up to meet his eye level. "Don't you dare say shit like that! Don't disregard your life, ever!"

Ryoma, now at least a foot off ground glared at his brother. "My life is my own business!" He latched his hands onto Ryoga's arms, attempting to free himself, "Let me go!"

"Not until I pound into that thick head of yours that you're the most precious-!"

Ryoma stopped resisting, "W-what, did you say?"

* * *

Okay, all done. 

I apologize for the late update but this chapter was hard to write.

Squish.


	12. Worth Dying For! NON RYOXRYO

::I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS, IT'S CHARACTERS OR STORY::

* * *

Ryoga opened the door with one hand, while the other held close to Ryoma's sleeping form.

"Ryoga?"

He froze.

Nanjiroh came running over to the front door, Rinko in tow. "Where the hell have you two been? Ryoma! Are you okay?!"

Ryoga closed the door silently.

Rinko yawned, reaching her hand out to stroke her youngest son on the head she frowned. "Ryoga, what happened?"

"Chibisuke went out for a walk," Ryoga explained calmly, feeling Ryoma shift slightly. "I followed him."

"But that still doesn't explain why Ryoma is in this state." Nanjiroh stated.

"He was extremely tired when I came out of hiding, so I had to carry him home." Ryoga began advancing towards the stairs.

Nanjiroh sighed, "Okay, off to bed…"

Rinko eyed her sons carefully, watching them as Ryoga continued to carry Ryoma to his room.

Ryoga gently put Ryoma on his bed and lifted the quilt up to his neck; he then decided that his little brother looked like a kitten almost, with his constant purring and twitching. "Chibisuke…" Ryoga whispered, "You're so, cute."

Ryoma had seemed to have heard this, because he smiled briefly before returning to purring softly.

Ryoga smiled lightly as he went back out into the hall-way.

* * *

Ryoga store off blankly into the distance, thoughts of the previous night filled his head.

"So why are you leaving early today Echizen?" Oishi asked as he returned the ball back to the said boy.

"It's nothing." Ryoma said bluntly as he received the ball and hit it back to Oishi's side of the court.

"Course not…" Momo said sarcastically from the court beside Ryoma. "Now really Echizen, you even passed on my offer to go and get a hamburger with me! What's going on?"

Ryoma grunted, returning the ball with more force. "None of your business…"

"Jeez Ryoma, you're so secretive," Momo said.

"He can choose not to say anything Momo." Oishi exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he should at least tell _me_."

The ball bounced out of the court and into the net.

"Hey, Echizen! Where are you going?" Momo called to the boy who had clearly given up.

"Away, from you…" Ryoma said as he walked off the court towards his brother who was sitting on a nearby bench.

Ryoga looked up from his trance "Ready to go Chibisuke?"

"Ah." He replied, packing up his equipment.

"The test results came back yesterday; mum and dad didn't want you to know until the court case today."

"What? Why didn't they tell me then?" Ryoma said angrily as he picked up his sport bag.

"They just thought that it would be of no use to you, since they came back negative." Ryoga got up and store blankly into the distance, again.

Ryoma grunted and grabbed his brother's arm, pulling him towards the footpath impatiently. "Where were they picking us up?"

Ryoga shrugged, "Dad just said to meet them out the front of the school."

Ryoma didn't reply.

"Ryoma, are you okay? You know, about the court case?" Ryoga asked suddenly, as if sensing his brother's unease.

"I, uh, I'm fine. Don't worry." Ryoma answered quickly.

Ryoga sighed. "Ryoma, tell me if you feel any distress, please?"

"Che, whatever…"

Something snapped in Ryoga instantly, as he heard his brother's words. He grabbed onto Ryoma's shirt collar harshly and heaved him up to meet his eye level. "Don't you dare say shit like that! Don't disregard your life, ever!"

Ryoma, now at least a foot off ground glared at his brother. "My life is my own business!" He latched his hands onto Ryoga's arms, attempting to free himself, "Let me go!"

"Not until I pound into that thick head of yours that you're worth so much more than you give yourself credit for!"

Ryoma stopped resisting, "W-what, did you say?"

"Ryoma, I, I value your life over mine…"

* * *

Okay, all done.

I apologize for the late update but this chapter was hard to write.

Squish.


	13. Declaration of War

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Prince of Tennis.

It's been quite a while since my last post on this story, so please, please forgive me! '_Ducks and covers from incoming tomatoes.'_ This story is getting even more difficult as I progress, so please be patient. **Not that you already were!**

Please comment!

* * *

Ryoga, who had realized what he said as soon as the words formed in his mouth widened his eyes immensely. He dropped his brother back onto the ground. 

"Oi! Come on, we've got to go!" Nanjiroh called from the car as he and Rinko pulled up beside the two boys.

Ryoma didn't look away from his aniki, nor did he seem to move. Did his brother just say that he was…_precious? _

Ryoga panted lightly, eyes still entwined with Ryoma's, heart still racing from the contact, his mind still reeling from his mouth.

"Oi, Ryoma, Ryoga! Move your asses!" Nanjiroh shouted again, head sticking out of the window.

Ryoma was the first to break the building tension. "You shouldn't say stuff like that, you know," he said bluntly.

_What?! _Ryoga's eyes went comically wide. He simply inclined his head and got into the waiting car, bewildered and slightly hurt.

Ryoma bit his lip as he lifted his bag into the car, following it's path momentarily.

From the bushes nearby, a small figure crouched on his hunches, red hair poking over the the very top of the leaves.

* * *

"Now, Dernum-san, the jury has come to a decision." The judge stated. 

Dernum shivered slightly, his large frame sat in the stand awaiting the call, he glanced over to the boy whom he had tried to rape. The boy was scared, Dernum could see it in his eyes.

Ryoma clenched his fists together tightly. He would never again submit to this man, ever. He knew better than to show emotion, he could never let this man know how much he had affected him.

Nanjiroh ground his teeth together, slowly and angrily. This, 'Dernum-san', had attempted to rape his youngest son, and was planning to get away with it too. _The nerve!_

Ryoga inhaled deeply, at once, the most sadistic of thoughts came to mind about Dernum. _Hmm, hammer? No, too blunt…knife? Hmm, too messy…_

Rinko bit her lip, her heart had surely suffered enough by now, right?

"And, judging by the evidence, or, lack of evidence…the jury has found Dernum-san not guilty." The judge said as she tapped her hammer softly on the desk.

Ryoma's breath hitched.

Rinko gasped.

Nanjiroh gaped in horror.

Ryoga's nails dug deep within his thighs.

Dernum grinned in relief.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Nanjiroh cursed as he glared at the jury, and then to the judge.

"Excuse me?" The judge asked, getting a bit irritated.

"Can't you see that the bastard's guilty?!"

The judge scrunched her face up slightly. "Echizen-san, please refrain!"

"Hell no, this guy is guilty and all you fucking people know it!" Nanjiroh retorted rudely.

"Echizen-san, I may have to remove you. Please do not place me in the position of doing so."

"I don't give a damn! I won't refrain until you name the bastard a rapist!"

The judge looked over to the security guard and motioned him to Nanjiroh.

"Come with me sir…" The guard said as he took hold of Nanjiroh's arm.

"To hell I will! Not until justice is served!" Nanjiroh yelled, ripped his arm away from the man's grasp.

"Nanjiroh, please just go with the man lest you fall into more trouble." Rinko pleaded to her husband.

Nanjiroh frowned. "Very well, dear…" He said as he submitted to the guard's will.

* * *

Short chapter I know, sorry. 

Another twist is coming!

Squish.


End file.
